


While I was Away

by Yotsubadancesintherain5



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Fix-It, Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:35:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28114734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yotsubadancesintherain5/pseuds/Yotsubadancesintherain5
Summary: AJ didn't know the consequences. All he knew was that his first friend was going to die if he didn't do something.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	While I was Away

The bright moon hung high in the sky and AJ would glance at it as if it would be blotted out by Lilly’s hand. He kept close to Clementine, tried to listen to her and Louis’ banter. Tenn was close by. To be safe they had cut open a monster and smeared its blood over themselves.

It was a hard night but it was a hard life for all of them.

They came across a bridge, one that had a roof over it and AJ thought of a story Clementine told him, one from before when humans were safe enough to tell them endlessly. She tried to give him an image of safe and happy times like before but this world was all he knew so he didn’t think he’d ever understand them like she did.

That one specific story was of Icabod Crane, how he thought that he was safe from the Headless Horseman if he crossed that bridge. AJ knew that real monsters lurked in the world. It wouldn’t ever be completely safe so AJ kept his guard up. He wouldn’t be like Icabod.

AJ had his hand on his gun when they were crossing the bridge. Singing filled the air. The sound of it made chills run down AJ’s spine. He turned and he could see Minerva there.

Her song was like a dirge, a desperate cling to comfort, to bring back a semblance of family. All AJ could do in its wake was focus his attention on Tenn.

Minerva was on the blur between monster and human. There was a gash in her cheek, her eyes were turning milky white and her words were unsteady. As if to punctuate her words she tossed aside her axe, the delirium of the bite seemingly setting in. It landed at Clementine’s feet.

Her makeshift army of monsters kept all four of them at bay. AJ’s fingers itched to pull out the gun but Clementine’s mantra of keeping silent when monsters were in numbers screamed in his head.

It wasn’t enough to blot out what Minerva was saying – to have Tenn become a monster, too, so that they could live without fear. AJ couldn’t string the meaning together in this panic. But he understood that despite all of the danger around them Tenn was being offered a chance to be with his sister, a chance that was lost to him forever.

Minerva was hurting Tenn. There was nothing after someone became a monster. She made him act like the monsters weren’t there. AJ would have to make the call.

He aimed the gun at Minerva’s head and pulled the trigger, her soliloquy cut off abruptly. The noise echoed through the bridge, making his ears ring. Minerva fell back, her head in shards and the monsters descended upon her corpse and began to tear and eat her body.

Tenn’s mouth was open, a small sound in his throat that would have grown, but Louis clamped a hand over his mouth and half-dragged, half-carried him away from the carnage.

Clementine grabbed the axe and pulled AJ by the hand and the group got separated at the end of the bridge. The end of the night melded into desperation again.

The unthinkable happened when AJ and Clementine were nearly safe. A monster sank its teeth into Clementine’s right arm. They found a safe haven in James’ barn.

AJ wouldn’t kill her or leave her. He would save her.

-

AJ finished tying off Clementine’s wound, and hoped that cutting off the infected arm would save her. He pushed away thoughts of the story she told of her old friend, Lee. He barricaded the barn as best he could and ran.

He rushed to the school to get help to carry Clementine back. He heard that Louis and Tenn made it back, but Tenn had suddenly ran into the woods.

The kids’ resources were spent on shifts of taking care of Clementine and looking for Tenn, among the usual fare.

When Clementine woke up she gave AJ a hug that made all the air in his lungs escape and he squeaked in involuntary protest. He told her what happened and joined the ranks of looking for Tenn.

He knew well enough that Tenn would hate him for killing Minerva. Clementine’s words after he killed Marlon were at the forefront of his mind. But Tenn had to come home, so he looked.

It came to fruition when AJ and Ruby had the job of looking for him. AJ was checking the fishing spots, sent Rosie to go get Ruby, and he caught sight of Tenn. Tenn locked eyes with him.

AJ would have preferred hatred over the look of devastation and smidge of fear on Tenn’s face.

Still AJ didn’t lose courage. He walked to Tenn and was relieved that Tenn didn’t run.

“Everyone is looking for you,” he blurted out. He couldn’t think of anything else to say.

Tenn shifted uncomfortably. “I was… looking for Minnie.”

AJ knew exactly where she was, but it would do no good to tell Tenn that.

“When we got back to the school, I thought that maybe she was still alive. But when I got to the bridge her body was just gone, and it hit me,” Tenn said. “And I couldn’t stand going back, then.”

“It’s because of me,” AJ said mournfully. His next words were blunt. “It’s okay if you hate me.”

The coldness in AJ’s stomach said otherwise. Tenn shook his head.

“I was angry at Marlon, for making me think that my sisters were dead. At myself, for believing her on the bridge,” Tenn said. “I know that Minnie isn’t – _wasn’t_ – like how she was before.”

He blinked and AJ could see tears roll down his cheeks.

“I was angry at Lilly for making her that way. I was angry at you because all I could think about when I pictured Minnie’s face was – I know she was dying,” Tenn said, his voice becoming rough with tears. “And it’s stupid but some part of me thought she’d get better and that you took that chance away.”

He rubbed at his cheeks and AJ suddenly couldn’t look Tenn in the eye.

“But she was going to kill me. I was angry at that, too. You were trying to protect me.”

AJ nodded, his gaze still to the ground.

“Everyone is looking for me,” Tenn said, the words trailing off like it finally hit.

“Will you come home?” The offer was tentative, hinged on Tenn’s response.

“I think – I think I’ll still be angry for a while. I think I need a while to forgive and let go. But I don’t want to hate you.”

“It’s okay to feel what you feel, just remember to breathe,” AJ recited. Clementine told him this sometimes, when they were safe from monsters.

Tenn’s smile was small at the advice. It made hope grow in AJ’s chest and yearn for it to become tangible.

“I feel right now – that I still want to be your friend.”

He dropped to his knees and pulled AJ into a hug. AJ felt the coldness in his stomach dissipate.

When they drew away AJ heard Rosie bark, and turned to see Ruby not far behind her. Ruby ran to hug Tenn herself, a quick one, and then she led them back to the school.

Willy called out the news when he saw them come back, disappearing from the sentry point to open the gate.

When they were inside AJ saw Violet run to Tenn and grab him into a tight hug. Louis had his hand on top of Tenn’s head, affectionately tousling his hair. The rest of the kids crowded around Tenn, joy in their voices.

AJ got closer to Clementine and wrapped his arms around her side. She placed her hand on his head, and they watched everyone welcome Tenn back.

AJ stole a glance at Clementine, who was looking at his with so much love and pride in her eyes. She would verbally express this, later, when the celebration would ease into peace.

**Author's Note:**

> On one hand I get why there has to be equivalent pain (if Tenn is saved them Louis/Violet die, vice verse) but my heart also said, "But I want all my favorites to be alive."
> 
> Clementine losing her right arm is supposed to be parallel to Lee losing his left arm. Just to mix it up a bit.


End file.
